na_va_reviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystalline Offering Oil
Scent Description: Crystalline: Perfume of Egyptian Vanilla (the same as Egyptian Vanilla OO offered previously) found in the Studio Limited. Shimmer of Blue Diamond and Gold. Do not use on your skin. Offering Oils have been created and are intended for oil burners, diffusers, and potpourri. Please use only as intended. ---- ---- Review #1 by mansku11 on Thu Sep 10, 2009 These offering oils are really impressive. They disperse incredibly well and delicately scent your space, and the shimmer is a decadent touch. I was only going to sample a little in my oil burner, but one thing led to another...Suffice it to say that I'll probably be needing more soon. This Egyptian Vanilla is PERFECT vanilla. It actually reminds me slightly of the scent of freshly-made waffle cones in a fancy ice cream shop, but this is still soft and actually not as foody as all that. I think the frankincense keeps this from being too sweet, and the cream makes it smooth and drool-worthy. I love it, and even the scent-hating boyfriend liked it. Delicious! What thou lovest well remains, the rest is dross What thou lov'st well shall not be reft from thee What thou lov'st well is thy true heritage-- Ezra Pound ---- Review #2 by agameofthree on Sun Sep 13, 2009 This is the first offering oil I got, and I love it. Vanilla is an iffy note on my skin, but I really like the smell, and this is just beautiful. It's a very rich, very warm, very homey scent to me. It's foody, but not overly so. It's just very comforting and relaxing. This is the perfect time of year for this scent, IMO, as the days grow shorter and the nights cooler. I'm happy to have had the chance to try this, and look forward to trying more of the offering oils...I have one on the way as I type! :D ETA: I've been trying to figure out how to use my offering oils as something more than just "making my house smell good." For me, Egyptian Vanilla is a blessing on my home and family, to being warm and safe and cozy -- definitely about hearth and home. ---- Review #3 by AEris on Mon Sep 14, 2009 I burned this beautiful oil as an offering to the life-force that connects us all, to humbly bestow a luxurious fragrance to the stream of energy. I use all of my offering oils with this simple intent. This deep, gourmand vanilla scent is of the highest quality. I am reminded of rare, exclusive (read: untouchably expensive) vanilla fragrances. name names, Tihota by Indult is $250 a bottle. The discontinued L'occitaine Vanille Bourbon goes on ebay for hundreds a bottle. Egyptian Vanilla is pure and unabashedly proud. It's creamy but not "baked goods" vanilla; it's like spun-sugar vanilla. My husband also loves this one. : -) The blue and gold Electrum is fine and subtle. The sparkle is less intense than the other oils I have, but even still ~ It dances like a work of art on its own, rolling on the waves of warmth that rise through the oil. It's a gorgeous sight to see, and keeps me staring as the oil slowly evaporates. ---- Review #4 by SaphyRyan on Wed Mar 17, 2010 This is unlike any other vanilla scent at NA. It is everything you want from a vanilla scent except this opens your home and fills it with a happiness that makes simple things as housework more magical. I used this during some studies as I was offering it to the learning God and it really helped my focus as well as get me an A on my report. Used during meditation I blended this with the Egyptian patchouli offering oil and it added a unique smokey texture that was very riveting. Alone this scent is tranquil bliss and it really takes one out of the depths of the day. I am so happy about this oil and how it really can change and lift the mood that I have purchased three because I used about half of the first one in about a month and all I did was add to the oil already in the bowl and the scent stayed strong. Everytime this offering burned I felt the need to horde more. Hahahah! If you have tried other vanilla's you are not done trying them until you burn this and offer this is in your home because it is a vanilla full of positive and happy bliss. As AEris states the shimmer in this is mesmerizing and really really befitting to the namesake. ---- Review #5 by Nephthys on Tue Jun 22, 2010 I get vanilla with a waffle cone note under the vanilla with a touch of burnt sugary caramel. The baked good part of the oil calms down, leaving a more creamy vanilla, but I don't think this for me. But it does remind me of a waffle cone with natural vanilla added to it. ---- Review #6 by happylovejoy on Tue Jul 27, 2010 I love this offering oil so very much! To me it is the perfect vanilla scent without being too sweet, heavy or cloying. I can understand the comparisons to a wafflecone but for me it's more of a warm, slightly toasted vanilla scent that is reminiscent of creme brulee. I've used up half the bottle already, sometimes by itself and other times I blend it with the Sandalwood, or Champa oils (maybe even three of four oils at-a-time). I'm going to order another bottle because at the rate I use it, my bottle will soon be empty! Vanilla is my staple for its versatility and the way it makes other oils even more beautiful. ---- Review #7 by icemaiden59 on Fri Sep 16, 2011 so i get around to trying this one and OMG!!! it's so good! four drops in the oil burner and the whole house smells amazing! i get this uplifting vanilla scent and the cream lightens it turning it into this beautiful creamy vanilla that is not cloying or plasticy as other vanillas can be. truely amazing! i can't wait to try other offering oils now :-) ---- Review #8 by Skytale on Tue Jul 17, 2012 This is a nice offering oil. It is a fresh scent- almost a fabric softener scent and is pleasant and mellow. I will enjoy using it, it's just that for me it is a bit 'meh'. I will definitely use it to blend with other offering oils and incense/resins that I burn. It will be a wonderful addition! ---- Review #9 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #10 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Studio Limited Category:Offering Oil